


Teenage Dream Wolf

by hermioneclone



Category: Glee, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fans & Fandom, Fluff, M/M, Male Slash, Stealth Crossover, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28882626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermioneclone/pseuds/hermioneclone
Summary: Kurt and Blaine enjoy watching Teen Wolf together.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Kudos: 1





	Teenage Dream Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> [Live Journal Link, originally posted June 29, 2013](https://hermioneclone14.livejournal.com/783.html)

“Hurry up, you’re gonna miss it!” Kurt shouted from the couch, pounding the buttons on the remote frantically to switch the station.

“I’m coming, I’m coming,” Blaine mumbled around a mouthful of popcorn. Kurt pulled the bowl out from his hands so fast as his boyfriend approached that it nearly spilled all over him. Blaine situated himself next to Kurt, wrapping an arm around his shoulder and snuggling closer. “Why is this show on so gosh darn late again?”

Kurt shrugged. “Who cares, it’s summer!”

Blaine glared at him. “Some of us have jobs.”

Kurt raised his butter covered hands in defense. “I have a job too, mister theme park, I just have more flexible hours.”

“Previously, on Teen Wolf...” the television interrupted, and the boys fell silent, absorbed in the recap even though they had seen half of it before in other recaps. They sat there, enthralled. Aside from the crunching of popcorn, they were much more quiet without their usual running commentary. It was the kind of show you really had to focus on or you would probably miss a major plot point. During the commercials they chatted quietly about anything and everything, though there was a no kissing rule instituted so as not to miss any on screen action (especially the dubstep fight scenes-no one ever wanted to miss those).

Kurt’s eyes lit up when Tyler Hoechlin appeared on screen, unsurprisingly lacking a shirt. “Goodbye Taylor Lautner, hello Derek Hale...” Kurt sighed dreamily, practically drooling.

Blaine snorted. “Should I be worried?”

Kurt chuckled, though he did feel slightly guilty for the sudden fantasies which ran through his head when he was in such close proximity to his boyfriend. “Nah, he’s a fictional character. You’re the real deal.” He leaned over and pecked Blaine on the cheek, deciding that the no kissing rule only meant full on lip action.

“I’ve always been more of a Stiles man myself.” Blaine replied, returning the cheek kiss.

Kurt giggled. “Between the two of us we have a Sterek.”

Blaine rolled his eyes. “I just don’t get it, I’d ship Scott and Derek well before-”

“Sh, we just missed something that evil John McCain did!”

As the show drew to a close, Blaine groaned as he stretched, not wanting to leave Kurt’s warm embrace to go all the way home. He heard the door shut as he stood, revealing a tired looking Burt Hummel. “You were at the shop late tonight,” Kurt remarked, standing up to give his father a hug in greeting.

Burt sighed. “You wouldn’t believe how many broken windshields I’ve had today. All because of deer strikes or something like that. It’s like the animals have gone crazy!” Kurt and Blaine exchanged a look but remained quiet. He shook his head. “You on your way out, kid?”

Blaine nodded. “Yeah, work in the morning.”

Burt clapped him on the shoulder. “Drive safe, alright? You know I’d love to see you around the garage, but not because some creature slammed into you, alright?”

“Don’t worry, I always do. Goodnight.”

“I’ll walk you to the door,” Kurt mumbled aloud, grabbing Blaine’s hand and tugging him to the front hallway where they’d have a bit more privacy. “You’d better be careful,” Kurt whispered, imitating his father though he had approached kissing distance. “Maybe the animals are going crazy because there are werewolves in the woods.”

Blaine chuckled, kissing him goodnight. “I think I’ll be okay, they’re fictional, remember?” He opened the door and suddenly a howl rang through the night. He looked back at Kurt uneasily. “That was probably a dog, right?’

“Yeah...” Kurt replied hesitatingly as he looked up to the sky. Blaine gulped. The moon was full. “Just...”

“Be careful, yeah, I get it.” Blaine replied. He stepped back and gave Kurt another kiss, deeper this time. “Love you.”

“Love you too.”

“I’ll text you when I get home, just in case.”

Kurt smiled weakly. “Alright. We’ve really been watching too much television, haven’t we?”

“Yeah,” Blaine agreed, though his heart didn’t stop pounding until he had safely pulled into his driveway and locked the door behind him in his house.


End file.
